


Godly

by DemonicVariations



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Listen I wrote this at 3 am so don't expect much, M/M, Short & Sweet, They're having SEX isn't that funny, Trans Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicVariations/pseuds/DemonicVariations
Summary: We are divine when we are together.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Godly

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 user DemonicVariations wrote something?! The world truly must be ending...  
> Anyways, have this. It's some sort of prose poem I wrote at 3 am that might not make that much sense, but whatever.

I love the way my cock feels inside you. 

The way we kiss whenever we’re like this, your moaning at the slightest touch of your bottom growth, it’s all near divine. 

What I love more than that is the way your smile softens when you look at me with those shiny eyes of yours. The way you hold me close when we make love. 

What I love even more is the trust you put in me, that I only noticed once blood came flowing from you and you said that it was okay because I was the one who did that to you. I like to pretend that was my first time as well... 

It’s funny, right? The whore and the Overlord, but once we’re together we’re higher than God Himself. 

The little things you do for me, like making me breakfast when I wake up late. When we sing our favorite songs while we cook together. 

The things about you no one else seems to notice but us, like your antlers growing because you continuously inject testosterone into you. The scars on your chest that no one else has seen, I have the privilege to witness. 

Feeling you shudder as we cum together. The way you are reluctant to let go even once we’re finished. Holding you close as you whisper nothings to me until we fall asleep. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Either one of us could’ve said it first, but this time it was you. We fall asleep in each other’s arms... 

Sleep well, Alastor.


End file.
